<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would It Help If I Stayed? by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645448">Would It Help If I Stayed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Sorry, Night Terrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would It Help If I Stayed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had known 2-D for as long as you could remember. You would be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him. You knew him better than anyone and you had wished you could tell him how much he meant to you. He was everything to you and you wished he could see it.</p><p>It was late one night at Kong Studios and you were just trying to get up to leave yet 2-D was asleep soundly with his head in your lap and you couldn’t help but smile. He was too damn cute. You gently loved his head out of your lap and got up, putting his head down on the bed carefully. </p><p>You grabbed your bag and began to pack up your things quietly before you heard an audible whimper. Thinking nothing of it, you picked up the rest of your things and put it in your bag before standing up to leave when the blue-haired male screamed and sat up, scaring you to the point where you dropped your bag.</p><p>You turned around to see 2-D panting with beads of sweat on his forehead. He also looked like he was about to break down in tears. You didn’t care about your stuff at that moment. You just cared about 2-D’s well being. You ran over and sat down next to him, causing him to reach over and wrap his long arms around you. </p><p>He buried his face in your shoulder and you wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back to comfort him. You pressed a gentle kiss on the side of his head and you rested your head against his. You needed to be there for him. He needed you. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay,” you whispered. “It’s just a dream. I got you..I won’t let it hurt you. Would it help if I stayed?” You asked softly and he nodded with a whimper. </p><p>You couldn’t help but smile softly as you laid down with him, his head now resting against your chest. Your arm wrapped around his shoulders and your other hand holding his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>